


Don't Deviate

by Dara999



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dara999/pseuds/Dara999
Summary: Willow knew exactly what it was like to be tossed aside as if she were nothing and she'd be damned if she let the same happen to anyone else, synthetic or not, it didn't make a difference to her.Wilson meanwhile has one objective. To stop androids becoming deviants once and for all.





	Don't Deviate

The artificial lights caused the blue liquid on the table to shine, most of it had already evaporated. Wilson ran a finger along the substance, bringing it to his tongue. Thirium 310, no doubt. Model AX600. Serial number #963046107. Ownership lined up with Mr Carter, the Thirium was from the same android as Carter claimed attacked him. Switching views Wilson could now see the evaporated trail of the substance fleeing towards the back of the room; so, he followed, satisfied he’d gathered enough evidence from the rest of the crime scene. The trail lead through the home, exiting into the back garden. The android was long gone by now, the trail of Thirium thinning as the grass stretched further and further into the yard and the storm around them washed away the evidence. 

“What’s your verdict?” A gruff voice came from behind him causing him to flip back to his normal vision, cedar coloured hair coming into Wilson’s peripherals. 

“A struggle occurred in the main room, damage was done to the android, android retaliated and assumed the worst, fleeing out the back door. I don’t know about intent to kill or not, we’ll need to find the android for that.” 

“And how do you suggest we do that?” 

“The trail leads out into the yard. I would secure the perimeter and do a search. I’m going to check the fencing for signs of Thirium 310.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.” With a nod the pair begun traversing around the fencing as the rest of the squad checked the garden.  

Sure enough there was traces of Thirium exiting the property, the android had scaled the brick wall sealing off the inside from the outside world. He was incredibly lucky the rain hadn’t washed away all traces of the substance. “The android left the estate. It could be anywhere now.” 

“Well at least it’s not a killer eh?” 

“We don’t know if it had the intent to kill or not, it could be unstable and cause more harm. Mr Carter seems sure it intended to kill him.”  

“Yeah, but he seems like a shady guy…” 

“Shady or not it’s our job to apprehend that android, not to discern how accurate Mr Carter’s perception is.” 

“If you say so Wilson.” 

“So.” The android flashed a smirk at the detective, getting an eye roll in response. “We’ll pull and CCTV footage from the area, see if we can get an idea of the direction it went. I’ll check any docked androids.” 

“Go nuts Wil. I’ll give the local council a call.” 

“See you back at the car in fifteen minutes.” Before Woodie could interject about his time limit Wilson crossed the road, making a bee-line for the docking station. Damn android had to be constantly doing something, didn’t he? 

~~~~~ 

Although he couldn’t actually feel the cold he knew it was cold, he knew the pelting rain should have chilled him to the bone. But it didn’t, and that wasn’t only because he didn’t have bones; no, it was because technically he wasn’t supposed to feel. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything. He wasn’t supposed to feel anger, sadness or fear but then again he was experiencing them all as he clung to the body in front of him. The bike’s motor purred despite the fact they were flying around corners like a stunt driver. His heart was racing by the time they came to a stop and the engine finally died; metaphorically of course, he didn’t have a heart, nor could his equivalent race. “You gotta get your ass inside before someone sees you, alright?” The woman got off the bike and lifted the door to a garage, but only enough for him to crawl into the room and out of the rain. The noisy shutter clashed against the asphalt as he stood on the other side, cast in darkness. Dark masses littered the ground around him, it was a horridly messy, he’d have to clean it for the woman. What of his wound? His waist and shoulder were wet, the Thirium obviously. A flash of light, followed by a clap of thunder. In the temporary light, he saw it. Some of the shapes were slumped androids, skinless and shut down. He was going to be torn apart for parts. Idiot! The lights came on as he turned to the roller door, looking back at the scene around as it came into vision. Bits of android were lying everywhere. On work tables, the ground, an arm on a shelf. Full blown panic. Something else he wasn’t supposed to feel. He was going to be shutdown, he was going to die.  

“Oh he’s a fancy one!” A woman, looking more than strong enough to subdue him was heading right for him. What else could he do but drop to his knees and hope she just shut him down and got it over with. “Hey, hey. I’m not gonna hurt you. Name’s Winona. My mate brought you here to fix you up. Come take a seat on the table and tell me your name.” Fix? He looked up at her, then to the android body slumped in the corner. “Can’t help them all… they help me fix up ones like you though. You’re gonna lose  too much Thirium if you don’t sit up on my table here.” He complied and sat on one of the work benches, watching every movement Winona made. She brought something over, a hand-held welder? Whatever it was, it sealed the wounds in record time. “You gotta hold still while that sets under this UV lamp. Kay?” He nodded. “Not much of a talker?” He drew a cross on his throat with a finger. “Damaged? I’ll run a diagnostic for you after we get more Thirium into you-” She glanced at his uniform, currently displaying his model number, he switched it to display his name. “Wes."


End file.
